Lousy Roommate
by Kitten Lord
Summary: Sasuke finds everyone other than his family annoying so what will happen when his college roommate is a dreamy people-person that wants nothing but to be best friends or maybe even more.
1. Chapter 1

I had never really been a sociable kid and liked it that way. As long as I made good grades in school I was happy. The only person I really opened up to was my brother, Itachi. He's a few years older than me and has already moved out and graduated from a prestigious university. Now it was my turn to move out and go off to college. I was expecting scholarships because of my good grades but I would have never imagined a full ride to a well known university. It wasn't anything prestigious but a full scholarship can't be passed up. I had packed everything up but had no way of travel. I had gotten my license but didn't own a vehicle so I asked my brother If he could give me a ride. He came and as a family we all ate breakfast. I hugged my father and crying mother, then said my goodbyes. It was a five hour trip from there to campus and most of the trip was me and Itachi catching up. He told me stories of his college life and the crazy situations him and his friends would get into. Some of them sounded completely outrageous and ripped straight from a movie but I could tell from the happiness in his eyes that he had truly experienced wonderful times in college. I didn't expect as much from my campus time though. I didn't get along with others and no great college stories ever contained just one person.

I had of course seen pictures from the website but this university was way larger in person.

"Yeah mine was WAY bigger," Itachi said, looking at his brother marvel at the campus.

"Oh shut it, all you do is brag about how you're better than me," I said.

"Well I am better than you in many ways. Especially looks," Itachi said.

"Yeah sure," I said, as we both started laughing. We grabbed the few boxes I had in the trunk and headed to the dorms.

"Wait. Which way was it again?" I asked.

"You said something about Sunrise Dorms earlier I think," Itachi said.

"Oh yeah I remember now." I said, as I took the lead following the stone path. We walked for a few minutes and low and behold a building resembling a four story apartment complex with a huge sun right above the doorway was in front of us.

"You think that's it?" Itachi said sarcastically. I ignored him and entered the building.

"Oh hello! Looks like you guys haven't gotten your rooms yet. What's your names?" the man asked.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha and this my brother. He's just here to help me unpack."

"Oh alright. Let's see here. Mmm… you're in room 54, that's on the second floor and here's your key." I put it in my pocket and started for the stairs. Didn't look like they had an elevator.

"By the way my name's Kabuto and I'm the headmaster of this dorm so if you have any questions please feel free to ask."

"Thanks," I said, continuing to walk. I expected to see a lot of young adults filling the halls and rushing back and forth but it was quiet and not many students were to be seen. We were either early or late to the party. 48...50...53 and 54. I found my room and opened it up. It was surprisingly better than I thought it was going to be. A bed on each side of the room with dressers at the ends of them and a large desk in the middle with a window above it. Looked like my roommate was nowhere to be found. We walked in and sat the boxes down. I turned to face my brother and was startled as Itachi pulled me into a tight hug.

"Why did you have to grow up so fast! I miss my little Sasuke that was always clinging to me! Where did the time go?" Itachi let out through loud sobs.

"Hey! Hey! It's alright. You can visit whenever you want," I said, hugging him back. We sat there a minute in that position just embracing each other.

"I-I know you're sad and all but it would be embarrassing if my roommate walked in and saw this," I said, as the thought made me blush.

"Sorry, I guess it probably is about time to head back," Itachi said with a sadness in his voice.

"H-hey, we can go out to eat or something before you leave," I said, "You don't have to head back right away."

"I have a six hour ride back and work tomorrow."

"Bu-" I was cut off by a light thump to my forehead. "Maybe next time." My head slumped down as I listened to Itachi walked towards the door.

"Sasuke?" Itachi's voice called out. My head shot up to look at him. "I'm proud of you." With that he walked out and closed the door behind him. I smiled as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Thanks."

After I got a hold of my emotions, I decided to choose the right half of the room and started unpacking. First my sheets and blankets. The bed was actually way more comfortable than expected. I made my bed and continued. I put the various books and my laptop on the desk and put all of my clothes in the dresser. I finished emptying most of the boxes and the boxes that did remained were shoved under the bed. My stomach growled loudly. Guess it was time to find some food. I grabbed my hoodie and my key and headed out. Surprisingly enough it still wasn't as hectic as I had imagined. Only a few people here and there walking the halls. I made my way down the stairs.

"Hey. Do you like your room?" Kabuto asked as he saw me walking into the lobby.

"It's pretty comfy I guess."

"That's good. So, where you off to?" he asked in the same enthusiastic tone.

"Why ask? Do you need to know where I'm going?" I said, annoyed with the constant questions.

"Oh of course not. It gets boring around here you know? Just trying to kill some time with idle talk."

I sighed, "Going to get something to eat."

"Oh well have fun." I didn't bother replying and headed outside. I had seen a few fast food places on the ride here so I walked towards the large town close by. As I walked, I saw loads of different people. Lots of groups hanging out and even plenty of couples. It seemed fun. I continued on my way and ended up at a burger place. Quite well made burgers to say the least. I made a mental note of the place so I could come back. I had took my time and looked around at the various places in town and on campus and by the time I got back it started to get dark. Kabuto was gone from behind his counter. I guess he's done for the day. When I got in my room, I sat at my desk and opened my laptop. As I scrolled through social media my phone dinged but when I checked my pocket it wasn't there. I looked and it was laying on my bed. I unlocked it and to my misfortune there were ten missed calls from my mother. The dread welled up inside me as I clicked call on her contact and listened to it ring.

"Sasuke! Why didn't you pick up your phone? Is something wrong? Did you make it there safely?" I was bombarded by questions.

"Mom! Mom. I'm fine. We made it safely and Itachi is already heading home." I said, trying to calm her.

"Oh thank goodness! I was so worried."

"Yeah, sorry. I left my phone in my room when I went out earlier."

"Well, I'm glad to know that you're safe. I'll let you go since I'm sure you're busy. Just make sure to check in every once in awhile." mother said.

"Alright mom."

"Love you sweety."

"Love you too." She hung up and I laid my phone back down. Finally I can relax, I thought. I opened my laptop back up and continued to browse.

"Hey, I don't think it's healthy to sleep like that," said an unfamiliar voice. I felt a hand shake my shoulder a little and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Oh you're awake." I lifted my head and rubbed my eyes and to my surprise a handsome blonde man was standing beside me.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm your roommate!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm your roommate!"

I sat there staring for a few seconds, confused but then I remembered where I was. Now I could get a good look at this so called Naruto. He was way too handsome. No doubt a ladies' man. His blonde hair was almost shining and his body was well built. He somehow made me nervous.

"You must have been really tired to fall asleep on the desk," Naruto said, snickering.

"Oh...umm yeah," I said not sure how to respond.

"Sorry for waking ya up but I just got here and didn't think it'd be okay to leave ya there like that."

"I-it's alright. Thanks," I let out in a low voice.

"No problem! Well it's nice to meet ya. I'm gonna finish unpacking." I was annoyed beyond belief. I was definitely not looking forward to living with another person but for it to be someone so noisy even this early in the morning was not okay and by the looks of it he'll be bringing girls here often. I sighed and closed my laptop then stood up. As soon I was all the way up, the blood rushed to my head quickly and I wobbled a little grabbing the chair I had been sitting in.

"Woah! Hey. Are ya okay?" Naruto said in a worrying tone, grabbing me by the shoulder. I was startled at first but that was nothing compared to when I turned to tell him I was okay. He had taken off his shirt and now I could clearly see the handsome body of his. The tight abs, the well defined pecs and his almost perfect tan. My face turned beet red and I jumped and staggered to my feet.

"Sorry! I must've startled ya. Ya okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Just a little dizzy," I said in a stern tone. I had to keep my composure.

"Oh. Alright. If ya start getting dizzy again ya might wanna get that checked out, ya know?" With that he went back to unpacking. I couldn't blame the girls for wanting to get a piece of that. Wait! What was I thinking all of a sudden. Jeez. This guy really annoys me.

I grabbed the room key from my hoodie and headed down to the entrance area. Surprisingly it was still only about 7:30am.

"Good morning!" a familiar voice called out as I reached the last step, "sleep well?"

"No not really," I replied. My back was sore from the angle I slept in.

"Sorry to hear that. You'll get used to it in no time, promise," Kabuto said. Why was everyone so noisy this early in the morning?

"Yeah yeah. I need to ask a question."

"Ask away," he replied with a smile on his face.

"Where are the showers?"

"On each floor there are bathrooms and showers at the very end of the hall across from each other."

"Seems super inconvenient if you ask me."

"Yeah I have no clue why they built it that way but what can you do? They're actually pretty big though so there's definitely enough room for everyone if you all wanted to take showers at the same time," Kabuto said as he chuckled at the thought.

"Well thanks I guess." I started walking back when I was interrupted by Kabuto, "You plan on taking a shower now?" I could only feel annoyed with all these questions.

"Yeah, why not?"

"You sure you want to?" Kabuto asked while grinning.

"Yes. I'm sure I want to." I said in an annoyed tone. I started walking again but faster and when I got to the stairs I heard Kabuto snicker. What was so funny?

I got back to the room and was greeted by Naruto leaving.

"Oh, hey. I'll be back in a few," Naruto said as he walked out. I ignored him and put my key on the desk and got into the box with my shampoo, conditioner and body wash. I grabbed a towel and was on my way. I got to the end of the hall and on the left were the bathrooms and on the right were showers. I entered the door to the right and to my surprise no one was in there. Lucky me.

By the time I was done, the whole room was filled with steam and I felt so much better. I dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist but nothing would have prepared me for what was outside. I opened the door and a gust of loud noises bombarded me all at once. The halls were packed with guys carrying bags and boxes all struggling to get through. Yelling and loud talking. Hell even music was being played from one of the open doors. What the hell had happened all of a sudden. Did I end up in another dimension! I needed to get to my room as fast as possible. I started walking quickly to my door and after what felt like an eternity of shoving, pushing and being knocked over once or twice, I was finally at my door. I reached into my jeans pocket but my key was nowhere to be found. Did it fall? No, I would have definitely noticed even in a big crowd like that. Well whatever I'll just get Naruto to open it for m…. I suddenly started to panic. Naruto was gone and I had no way of getting in my room. Damnit!

I hurried my way through the crowd all the way to the entrance area but of course another surprise. Kabuto wasn't at the counter and a group of girls stood there waiting for some guys I assumed. I turned to walk back up when I heard giggling. Oh no… the giggling then turned into full on laughter. I could feel my face burn with embarrassment. I walked a little faster now and ended up sitting in front of my doorway.

It had been at least thirty minutes and everything had started to calm down before I heard Naruto say, "Woah! Hey! What's wrong?"

That burning sensation came back and my head slumped down, "forgot my key."

"How long have ya been out here?" Naruto asked with worry in his voice.

"I-I don't know," I replied.

"Well hey I've got my key so let's go inside." I stood up and followed him into the room. There my key was. Sitting on the desk. I thanked Naruto and threw my dirty clothes in the basket. I grabbed a pair of boxers and checked to see what Naruto was doing. We're both guys but I'm still a little embarrassed to be naked in front of him. He was sitting on his bed going through his phone so I dropped my towel and within seconds my boxers were on.

"Nice ass," Naruto said laughing. Yet again my face turned red and I turned to face him.

"W-What?" I said flustered.

"Sorry sorry I thought it would funny. Maybe ease the tension in the air," he said while still laughing.

"Whatever," I replied trying to keep my cool. This guy is so annoying!


	3. Chapter 3

I finished getting dressed and got on my laptop to check social media.

"Hey, ya know I never got your name by the way," Naruto said curiously.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice. I like that name," he said as I continued browsing, "ya wanna hang out today? I don't have many friends yet and of course classes don't start for a few days." I stopped. I was baffled. I had never been asked to hangout before. Maybe I should or not. I'd probably just be a bother. Wait. Hold up. Why was I even considering it? Of course I wouldn't hang out with this annoying guy! I'd rather sit in here and read or something.

"No, I would rather not," I said firmly, acting uninterested.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. No good will come from holding up in here all day," he said trying to convince me, "we're roommates so why not try and get along?" It annoyed me but I had a feeling he wouldn't take no for an answer. I closed my laptop and grabbed my phone and key.

I sighed, "alright."

"Yes! I knew you'd come around!" Naruto said enthusiastically. I sighed again and he led the way. Once we were at the entrance area, I quickly walked over to the counter.

"Hey! Where were you at earlier?" I exploded.

"Woah take it easy. I was helping all of the other students with their rooms," Kabuto said, putting his hands up as if trying to surrender.

"I was left outside of my room for thirty minutes because of you! I even got laughed at and what was with all the ruckus too? Why were so many people here all at once."

"Every year around this time students come to get their rooms before classes start. You came a little early to the party I'm afraid and even decided to shower right before the storm," Kabuto explained with a grin, "and what's this about being stuck out of your room?"

"I-I left my key inside…"

"Then wouldn't that be **your** fault?"

"I-if you were here I could have gotten an extra key." This familiar feeling of embarrassment crept upon me. I had been totally defeated with one sentence. It **was** my fault but accidents happen!

"I didn't know you were friends with the head of the dorm Sasuke," Naruto said abruptly.

"W-We're not," I replied trying to keep cool.

"Oh. Well you two seem very familiar with each other."

"We just met yesterday," said Kabuto, "and I'm always friends with the students that live in my dorm. What kind of headmaster wouldn't be familiar with his students?"

"True. Well I hope we'll get along too!" Naruto said, giving Kabuto a big smile.

"Me too," Kabuto said as they shook hands. How annoying? After the engagement me and Naruto made it outside.

"I just made my second friend! This place might not be that bad after all," Naruto said.

"Who was your first?" I asked curiously. Wait. Why do I care?

"Well **you** of course. Roommates gotta stick together, right?" he said with that signature smile. I almost tripped over my own feet.

"W-who said we were friends?" I asked, confused. When did we become friends?

"Well you're hanging out with me right now. Don't friends hang out together?"

"I-I guess so," I responded. This was a first for me. No one had ever called me their friend but I felt...happy somehow.

"Alright well have ya checked out your classes yet? I sure haven't," Naruto asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Well I have a map of the campus saved to my phone so let's go check them out." It **would** be beneficial to know where my classes were and to maybe even meet some of the professors.

"Alright, let's go then," I replied.

"So what are ya going here for?" Naruto asked as we walked.

"I want to go into business," I replied. My brother was an accountant and I wanted to follow in his footsteps or really just surpass him.

"I want to become a teacher. I always really looked up to teachers, ya know? Devoting their lives to help us become respectable adults."

"How admirable of you," I said with a slight chuckle.

"So ya can laugh?" Naruto asked, "but why are ya laughing? I was being serious, ya know?"

"Sorry sorry," I said while still chuckling, "I just can't imagine you as a teacher."

"Maybe not but I'll reach my goal for sure! Believe it!" Naruto replied triumphantly.

"Yeah yeah." We calmed down and continued.

By the time we were done it was already noon. I had met a few of my professors and Naruto ended up meeting all of his. I was completely worn out.

When we reached our door we were greeted with two guys hanging out in the hall.

"There's the guy I was telling you about earlier. The one who was stuck outside in a towel," one of them said. I froze and Naruto seemed to notice I was getting uncomfortable.

"Hey. Don't go around making fun of people. Accidents happen ya know. It could be you guys next," Naruto said abruptly. I turned to look at the guys, surprised to see Naruto valiantly standing up for me.

"Sorry we weren't trying to make fun," one of them said while approaching us. Naruto seemed to calm down a little.

"How about we introduce ourselves? I'm Kiba and this guy in the shades is Shino. We're in the room next to you guys."

"I'm Naruto and this is Sasuke."

"Well since we're acquainted now have you guy's eaten lunch yet?" Kiba asked.

"Now that ya mention it I'm starving," Naruto replied.

"We are neighbors so how about we all go and eat. We're meeting our friends at a fast food place close by."

"Sounds fun. I'm in," Naruto said.

"I-I'll stay here. I'm tired and not really hungry anyway," I said trying to avoid the situation. Hanging out with a large group wouldn't be a good idea. Especially for me.

"Are ya sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Hey sorry about earlier. I was seriously not trying to make fun of you," Kiba said. He was like Naruto. So out there and in your face. It annoyed me.

"It's fine I'm seriously tired so you guys go have fun," I managed to get out.

"Well next time we seriously gotta hang out. We always have crazy fun." Naruto seemed to light up at that statement. I opened the door and went into the room then threw myself into bed. I was exhausted from all the walking and talking. I don't think I've ever talked that much with other people throughout my entire life. How annoying?


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto had been gone all day. It had already turned night when I heard the door unlock then open.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said as he barged in. Behind him came four people. Kiba, Shino and two others I hadn't seen before. Why were they here?

"Sorry to intrude," Shino said. It was the first time I had heard him talk.

"This is Shikamaru and Choji," Kiba explained. Shikamaru seemed dull and uninterested. Choji was a little chubby to say the least and was eating a bag of chips.

"What a drag. I just wanted to go to my room and relax after such a big meal," Shikamaru said while sitting down on Naruto's bed.

"Speaking of meals. Here Sasuke. I thought ya would be hungry so I brought ya a burger," Naruto said while reaching the paper bag to me. I blushed a little. Why did he think of me while hanging out with his new buddies? He didn't even really know me but I was happy.

"T-Thank you," I said in a low voice.

"No problem." I ate while everyone continued to talk for awhile. Naruto seemed to be well acquainted with these people already. It was as if they had always been friends. I was a little jealous. Wait. What was I thinking? All these strangers in my room really annoyed me.

"So Sasuke, are you still a virgin?" Kiba asked. When did we switch to such a topic? The question made me a bit uncomfortable but I guess I had to answer.

"Y-yeah," I replied. I never had friends and especially not any girlfriends. I hadn't even had my first kiss yet.

"How about you Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Nope."

"Seriously. Who did you lose it to?" Choji asked before devouring another potato chip.

"A high school girlfriend," Naruto said.

"What happened to you two?" I blurted out, "I mean did you two love each other?" What was I asking all of a sudden? Why?

"Oh yeah. We were in love but she had to move far away. I've slowly gotten over her though," Naruto said. I could see the slight pain in his eyes. He laughed and asked, "What about you Kiba?"

"O-of course I have," Kiba said, clearly trying to act cool.

"Don't lie Kiba. If you had you would have told me," Shino said while smiling.

"H-hey." Everyone started laughing and even I chuckled at his blatant attempt to seem cool. This was fun… I had never experienced this before. Was hanging out with other people really this amusing?

"Well it's getting late so I'm leaving," Kiba said. Shino followed behind him.

"Yeah us too," Shikamaru said, " It was nice meeting you."

"You too," I replied. They left and I plopped myself into bed. A lot happened today. In one day I met so many people and experienced so many new things. I seriously thought I could enjoy a quiet campus life.

"I've had such a good first day! To think I would make so many friends. Sasuke you should hang out with us next time," Naruto said with a huge smile, " it was a lot fun but exhausting." He proceeded to undress. I turned my head away quickly. What was he doing? After a second I stole a quick peek and he had already laid down in bed.

"Well goodnight Sasuke."

"Y-yeah." I got up and shut off the light.

I think I laid in bed for an hour just listening to Naruto's calm breathing. I, for some reason, couldn't sleep. How did I fall asleep so easily last night? I got up, grabbed my key and some money and left the room. I walked to the vending machines downstairs in the entrance area. To my surprise Shino was down there already.

"Oh hey," he said while putting a dollar into the machine.

"H-hey."

"I'm guessing you got thirsty too," Shino said.

"Yeah couldn't sleep," I replied.

"Yeah I could never sleep well my first day in a new place. I'm sure we'll get used to it soon." He grabbed his drink and I moved in to get mine.

"Naruto seems like a nice guy. Really acts a lot like Kiba."

"I noticed that," I said. I got my drink and we stood there for a minute in silence. It was a little awkward but what could I do?

"Well good luck with the sleeping situation," Shino said abruptly while turning to walk away.

"You too." I waited a minute and then went back to the room. When I got back Naruto was still sleeping. I opened my drink and chugged it down and threw the can into the trash bin. Before laying back down, I turned and looked at Naruto. He was spread out all over the bed and had slung his blanket into the floor revealing his whole body. I got the sudden urge to touch him. I unconsciously moved closer and closer until we were inches away but when he randomly made a noise and moved, I jumped all the way to my side and had already gotten back into bed. What was I doing? I didn't even know anymore. So annoying!


	5. Chapter 5

I somehow managed to fall asleep after that and when I woke up Naruto was gone. Guess he got up before me. I went through any normal morning routine and after brushing my teeth I got dressed and sat down at my laptop and browsed. After a few minutes the door opened and I turned to see something amazing. Naruto was in only a towel and steam rolled off of his body. I couldn't help but stare.

"Good morning," Naruto said as he turned to find a change of clothes.

"G-good morning." He dropped his towel and I quickly turned away. My heart was racing out of control.

"I slept pretty good last night," Naruto said.

"Y-yeah," I replied as a knock came to the door. I turned and the half dressed Naruto opened the door. It was Shikamaru and Shino.

"Oh hey guys," Naruto said.

"Hey we we're gonna be hanging out today ,so you coming?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just let me finish getting ready I'll be there," Naruto said.

"You coming?" Shino asked, looking toward me. They weren't gonna stop bugging me so I guess I've got no choice. How annoying?

"Sure," I replied. I closed my laptop and grabbed my things.

"I'm glad you're coming Sasuke," Naruto said as he lead the way outside.

"We're still waiting on Kiba to get dressed," Choji said. Yet again he had a bag of chips in his hands. Was he really that hungry?

"Alright let's go guys," Kiba said while closing his door. Wonder what we were going to be doing.

"So what are we doing today?" Naruto asked. Did he read my mind or something?

"There's a huge mall in the next town over so I thought we'd take my car there," Kiba said. A mall? Maybe it could be fun. I still had plenty of my allowance saved up. We proceeded outside and when we got to Kiba's car I was amazed. It wasn't even a car but an SUV.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know much about cars but that looks kind of expensive," I said.

"Yeah this isn't even my usual car. I brought this since we wouldn't have enough room in the convertible."

"Your family must be quite well off," I let out.

"We're not filthy rich but yeah my family has money." We all piled in and went to get breakfast. "Traveling on an empty stomach can only lead to disaster," is what Choji said. After that we started on our 30 minute ride out. Everyone pretty much just joked around the whole time and I sat back and listened. Once we arrived I was shocked at how big it actually was. First thing I was doing was finding a bookstore. In a mall this big they had to have one.

"Damn that is pretty big," Naruto said.

"Yeah I've never actually been here myself," Kiba said. We entered the building and got lost with excitement. Everyone seemed to go into their own shops. I found the bookstore, Choji was at the food court, Kiba and Shino were in a pet shop, Shikamaru was playing chess with some old man in a board game shop, and Naruto was looking at video games. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. I searched the books and found so many I liked. Man, I was going to be broke before the end of this. After a while we all eventually met up and decided to eat lunch.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah I can't eat another bite," Choji said. That's surprising. Never thought I would hear that from him.

"That old man is actually pretty good at chess," Shikamaru said.

"How about we go watch a movie?" Naruto asked.

"Is there anything good playing?" Kiba asked.

"There's a good horror movie out," Naruto suggested. He described it and everyone immediately recognized it from various advertising.

"Sound good to everyone?" Kiba asked. Everyone else agreed but I was hesitant. Me and horror films didn't really mix. Surprisingly there was a theatre built into the mall. We got lucky. The movie we wanted to watch had a showing in 5 minutes so we bought our tickets, popcorn and drinks. By the time we made it in, the advertisements were still playing.

"Me and Shino are gonna sit in back," Kiba said.

"I don't care where we sit," Shikamaru said while him and Choji followed Kiba. Good. I can sit in middle alone. There weren't many people so we could pretty much choose where we wanted to sit so I plopped myself right dead in the center but when I sat down, Naruto sat down beside me.

"Aren't you going to sit with your other buddies?" I asked.

"It's alright I like the middle better anyway," Naruto replied with a smile. Jeez he's annoying.

The movie came on and just like any other horror film, I closed my eyes for the gory parts. Half way through I got thirsty and reached for my drink and took a sip. It was soda but I had gotten water. I looked over to see Naruto also grabbing for the left cup holder. Realizing nothing was there he looked at me with a weird expression. Then I realized what I had done.

"O-oh I'm sorry. I grabbed the wrong drink," I whispered. I was so embarrassed.

"It's no problem," Naruto said giving me another one of his smiles. I handed him his drink and he did the unexpected. Without even hesitating he took a sip. Wait. My mouth was on that just a second ago! It's like he just indirectly kissed me. My face started burning. I quickly turned away and grabbed my drink. I didn't calm down until the end of the movie. Why? What was wrong with me?

We met up with the rest at the exit and discussed the movie.

"The detail of the monster was amazing," Kiba explained, "it was so realistic."

"Why do all horror movie characters have to be stupid?" Choji asked, "I mean what did they expect to find in that forest with signs all over telling them to turn back?" He did have a point. They talked for awhile while we exited the theatre.

"Well I guess we can head back for now," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah there's not much else we can do right?" Kiba said. We all headed back to the parking lot but to our surprise the car was missing. Damnit. This situation is annoying.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry to everyone that enjoys reading this fanfic but I'll be gone on a trip for a week or so. I'll write as much as I can but I'm going to be pretty busy the whole time. Sorry again!

"No!" Kiba screamed.

"What a drag? How are we supposed to get back?" Shikamaru said. I agreed with him. This is annoying as Hell. Everyone else panicked especially Kiba.

"What the fuck man? Mom is going to kill me!"

"She can't be that mad at you for something like this. I mean we couldn't have done anything about it," I told him, trying to calm him down. We needed to figure out a way back to campus

"You're probably right. I'll call mom to come get us," Kiba said.

"Wait ya lived around here?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah my mom lives about 20 minutes away." He called and we waited. I was surprised that he lived an hour away from campus. Wonder how close the other guys lived?

Kiba looked a lot like his mom. I also know where he got his personality from.

"Oh so you weren't pranking me," Kiba's mother, Tsume, said.

"Of course not! I wouldn't joke about something like that!"

Tsume grabbed Kiba by the ear, "You probably didn't lock the doors did you! You're always causing trouble."

"Ow! Mom let go! I locked the doors! They must have broke the window or something."

"Sure they did," Tsume replied letting go of Kiba's ear, "Well let's go." We hopped into her car. It was a tight fit but nothing could be done about it.

"You remember where campus is right?" Kiba asked.

"Don't worry about that. You guys will stay at the house tonight."

"W-wait what?" Kiba asked confused.

"It's getting late anyway so why not stay?"

"Mom it's only 4:00."

"It'll be fine, right?" There was no arguing with her. How annoying? Why did I have to stay with these people? I wanted to go back to the dorms. I shouldn't have came in the first place.

We arrived and again I was amazed. At least I would be sleeping comfortably tonight.

"Wow! Such a big place," Naruto said.

"It's nothing special," Kiba said.

"Nothing special my ass," Shikamaru said, "this place is huge." We went in and Kiba gave us a tour. It was a huge house with seven bedrooms.

"Sorry but two of you are gonna have to share a room other than Kiba and Shino since they always bunk together," Tsume explained. I was definitely getting my own roo-, "Me and Sasuke can share a room. We're roommates anyway," Naruto said, interrupting my thought. No damnit!

"Oh. Alright," Tsume said. He didn't even ask me! What the hell? Before I could even voice my opinion, everyone proceeded to Kiba's man cave. It was a decently sized room with multiple game systems and flat screen TVs.

"This room is awesome!" Naruto let out. He was staring at everything with his jaw dropped.

"I know right," Kiba said.

"Think this is awesome you should see their kitchen," Choji replied. We all laughed. I sit back and watched everyone play video games for most of the day. Naruto looked happy to be able to hang out with everyone.

"Mom's finished making dinner so hurry up," a woman said while barging into the room. She was beautiful. Who was she?

"Thanks sis." His sister? Well they do look alike actually.

"I didn't know you had such good looking friends," she said while winking.

"Oh shut it Hana." She left and we followed.

"Thanks for letting us stay," Naruto told Tsume.

"It's no problem," she replied, "so what are guys wanting to become?"

"I want to be a teacher!" Naruto said.

"Oh really," Tsume said, "what about you Choji?"

"Of course I'm gonna be a chef."

"What about you Shikamaru?"

"I think it's a drag. Maybe something in business." Really? So we do have something in common. Wonder what exactly he wants out of it.

"So Sasuke what about you?" Jeez. Why did she have to ask me? Everyone was watching too. Annoying!

"M-my brother is an accountant so I wanna follow in his footsteps," I said. Everyone's gaze made my heart race.

"Interesting. At least you guys are ambitious," Tsume said. I probably shouldn't have mentioned my brother. How embarrassing? We finished eating and everyone went back to the game room except me. I wanted to search the house a little more. Kiba had only really showed us our rooms. I know it was rude but I was curious. The house was big but it seemed even bigger on the inside. I walked the halls almost endlessly. After searching I didn't find much so I headed back to the man cave.

"Where have you been man?" Kiba asked.

"Oh I was in the bathroom but it took me a little to find it."

"Oh okay." Instead of playing video games they were listening to music and talking.

"We were just talking about how Kiba got all this money," Naruto said.

"Lucky bastard won the lottery. What a drag?" Shikamaru said.

"Lucky indeed," Kiba replied. So luck gave him this money? How annoying? I wonder what happened to his dad. Better not ask though. It might bring up bad memories.

"So where's your dad?" Naruto asked. You moron!

"Oh I've never known him," Kiba explained while chuckling. Everyone seemed a bit uncomfortable but then he said, "Apparently mom scared him off." After that he was into full on laughter and then everyone else joined in.

"I could see that happening," Choji said.

"I know right," Kiba replied.

We talked and talked until it got pretty late so everyone headed for the bedrooms. Why did I have to room with this guy?

"Looks like there isn't any extra blankets or anything so we'll have to share the bed," Naruto explained. Oh come on? I would much rather sleep on the floor.

"It's big enough so it shouldn't be a problem," he said. I didn't care how big it was. Sharing a bed with another person is annoying. We got into bed and I scooted as far away as I could. Once again he was asleep in no time. I laid and listened to his breathing. I slowly turned over to see his face right up against mine. I jumped back. When did he get so close? As I thought that, his arms wrapped around me. What the hell? I checked and he was still sound asleep. He pulled me into his chest and to my surprise he was in his boxers. He would even sleep like that in someone else's house? My face burned with embarrassment. What was he doing? What was I supposed to do? I didn't want to wake him. I mean it didn't feel all too bad. I slowly pulled my arms up onto his chest. My heart was beating so hard it almost hurt. I could feel every muscle on him. I felt up every part of his torso. I finally realized what I was doing and stopped. Wait. Why was I so turned on? I felt like I could touch him forever. I wanted to touch him forever. Damnit. This is annoying! I yanked away from him and turned over. Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm finally back! Hopefully you'll enjoy this new chapter I've been slowly working on. Please leave feedback.

I woke up to arms wrapped around me and something hard against my thigh. I turned over and Naruto was still asleep. Wait! What was against my thigh? I raised the blanket to see him pitching a tent and a big one at that. I blushed and jumped out of bed almost pulling him with me. My heart started pounding as I thought about the things I had done last night. I quickly left the room and walked down the hall. I heard talking in the kitchen.

"Oh you're already up. I made breakfast," Tsume said. The aroma of eggs, bacon and toast filled my nostrils. Surprisingly not even Choji was up yet.

"Come on sit down. I'll make your plate," Tsume said. I sat down and she filled a glass with orange juice and proceeded to make my plate. Did Kiba wake up like this every morning before he moved out? I guess I was hungry because I ate quite a bit and as soon I was finally full everyone except Naruto came into the kitchen.

"Damn you've already eaten?" Kiba said, "well since you not doing anything can you go wake Naruto."

As I started down the hall I heard, "I can't wait to chow down!" from Choji excitedly. Not even surprised. When I got to the door I was hesitant to open it because of what had happened. I took a deep breath and turned the knob but was pulled in and knocked to my knees as my face smacked into something.

"Ah I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there!" Naruto said…. Wait. Naruto? Something started to poke my cheek and I panicked. I quickly jumped and fell onto my back. Where was face at just now? I looked up to realize it had been in his crotch! My face turned blood red.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!" I let out in a distressed tone. I stood and ran out of the room, closing the door behind me. I ran down the hall and into one of the empty rooms. How could I face him now? That's so embarrassing! His dick even touched my cheek! Annoying!

I sat there for at least thirty minutes calming down. I finally built up the courage to leave the room. I slowly walked and checked each corner.

"There you are," I heard Kiba say behind me, "we've been looking for you. Naruto said you just stormed off all of a sudden." Just the mention of his name made my face burn.

"I-I was in the bathroom," I said trying to avoid talking about the situation.

"Well whatever. Mom's gonna take us to campus so let's go." I followed Kiba outside and we were both baffled. The SUV was in the driveway.

"How in the world?" Kiba said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell that I was the one that stole it," Tsume said smiling as wide as she could.

"What the hell! Why would you do that?" Kiba yelled furiously. Everyone else started laughing.

Guess she told them before Kiba got out here.

"Sorry but I wanted to meet your new friends and make sure you weren't a bad influence on them," Tsume said.

"You could have just asked and isn't it suppose to be the other way around?" Everyone continued to laugh and I even joined in. His mom was crazy but I could tell she really cared about her son.

"Well you guys come back anytime you want. I'll happily let you stay," she said. Everyone hopped in the vehicle but before I could Tsume stopped me.

"Keep an eye on him for me," she said giving me a wink and a smile. I got in and we drove off. What a crazy situation. Maybe my campus wouldn't be so boring after all.

When we got to campus I tried to avoid Naruto as much as possible. I didn't even wanna look at him. I stayed at my laptop and ignored him.

"Hey you wanna hang out today?" Naruto asked. I said nothing, "I wanna go ahead and get my books and stuff for class. I mean they start in two days." He had a good point but I could get them on my own. There's no way I could hang out with him.

"I-I'm good."

"Oh okay," he replied. Before long he was goodness I could relax now. I took a nice hot shower and then jumped into bed in only my towel. I closed my eyes. I only got a little sleep last night. The thoughts of what I did flooded my mind. Why? Why did I do such a thing? I **have** been pretty pent up lately. I haven't really released any "stress" since I got here. That has to be it, right? Naruto shouldn't be back soon. I grabbed my laptop and went to the browser. I didn't masturbate often but I did have my favorite sites. I found a good video and started my session. It felt awesome. I slowly stroked trying to make the amazing feeling last. That only lasted a little bit. After too long I couldn't endure much longer. I started stroking faster and faster as my mind raced. I couldn't even pay attention to the porn. My own fantasies slipped into my mind. I stroked my member even faster. I let out soft moans as I felt it coming and building up inside me. The moans became louder and louder.

"Ahhhh! Na-" I stopped myself. What was I about to say? Before I could think about it too much I came and covered my stomach in the familiar white substance. I laid my head back in ecstasy. That felt way too good. That ecstasy didn't last long though. Moments later I heard the door unlocking. I quickly closed my laptop and pulled the blanket over me.

"I'm back," Naruto said as he opened the door. He laid the large stack of books he had on the desk and sat on his bed. At this point I was panicking and trying to calm my heavy breathing. What should I do? There's no way I could let him know what I was doing.

"What have ya been up to?" Naruto asked.

"U-um just uh on my laptop," I replied. I needed to think quickly. How would I get out of this situation?

"You actually talked to me. I thought you were mad at me or something," he said. That's right I was trying to avoid him. I didn't even want to think about that embarrassing situation again. That's it!

"S-sorry I-I was just about to take a nap," I told him. I could just lay here until he leaves again. I'm sure he won't stay long. I turned over and used the towel to clean my stomach. I then laid there for who knows how long. Why was he still here? While waiting I ended up **actually** falling asleep.

I woke up to Naruto sleeping in his bed. It was dark out. How long had I been asleep? I stood up and scratched my head and felt a nice breeze from the open window. I quickly covered myself even though no one would see me naked. In a hurry to get dressed, I tripped over a shoe and hit my head on the floor. Naruto groaned and raised up to see what had made the noise. As soon as he saw me he jumped up and ran to me.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked frantically. Before I could give him an answer he picked me up and I almost died of embarrassment. Everything was out and he could see it. As a defensive instinct, I flailed my arms in his face trying to push him away, "Let go!"

"H-hey! What are ya doing?" he yelled. I continued my attack. He began to wobble around trying to gain back his balance but he just couldn't do it. He slipped backwards on the same shoe I did. I closed my eyes as we fell and prepared myself for the impact but it never came. Something had broken my fall. I opened to see Naruto under me, groaning in pain. I went to ask if he was okay but felt something touching me below. I then realized I was sitting on his crotch. I could feel everything through his thin boxers. I immediately jumped up and covered myself. What in hell just happened? I'm going to die of embarrassment! This is annoying!


	8. Chapter 8

"Ow ow ow," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head, "What was that for?"

"Y-you s-suddenly picked me up!"

"Because I thought you were hurt," he replied.

"Well you thought wrong." I turned around and found clothes to put on. I can't stand this guy! Always doing these embarrassing things!

"I was only trying to help," Naruto said in a low voice. He sounded sad. Why? I was angry but I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I slowly turned to apologize but was interrupted by the door flying open.

"What's happening?" Kabuto asked frantically.

"Oh I slipped on a shoe and fell," Naruto said smiling, "I'm fine."

"Thank goodness it wasn't anything serious." Kabuto seemed to be relieved. Guess we did make a lot of noise.

"Well, just be careful next time, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto replied. Kabuto left and we were once again alone. Naruto stood up but didn't say anything. The awkward silence was unbearable. After a few moments it was just too much.

"H-hey I'm… I'm sorry for earlier. Y-you startled me," I said.

"Nah it's fine. I was being too rash," he replied.

"N-no I shouldn't have hit you."

"No No I shoulda made sure you were seriously hurt. I was just so worried." My heart skipped a beat. What did he say? Worried? Why would he be worried about me? We barely know each other. I didn't say anything in return. My mind was a mess of different thoughts. During the silence we both laid back down but I couldn't go back to sleep. I could only think about what Naruto said. I was happy in a way. I listened to Naruto's calm and even breathing for most of the night but never fell back to sleep. When sunrise came, I got dressed and went out for coffee and donuts. What a nice breakfast? The small shop had just opened for the day so it was relatively empty. Only two other People. They were older men and seemed to know each other. One was a darker skinned man with a cigarette in his mouth. Why was he smoking so early in the morning? The other one was pale and had silver hair with a surgical mask on. He would pull it down between sips of coffee but immediately put it back. Was it really necessary? I went to get a refill and overheard their conversation.

"So are you ready for classes?" the silver haired man asked.

"Yeah I have everything ready. How about you Kakashi?"

"Yeah but I'm getting too old for this," he replied with a chuckle. I guess they're professors.

"What are you talking about? Were still young."

"Well I sure don't feel it," Kakashi said. They both started laughing. As I was walking back to my table, someone barged into the shop.

"Hey Kakashi. Wanna finish off my morning run with me?" This man was in all green and had a bowl cut. He was way too lively this early. Even more so than Naruto.

"As you can see Guy, I'm having coffee with Asuma." he replied.

"You both can join! We need to enjoy our youth!"

"I don't think so," Asuma said.

"Oh come on!"

"Nope." Guy soon gave up and continued his "morning run". Guess everyone has that one energetic friend. I finished up the coffee and left. What to do now? It was still 7am. Maybe I should go get my books. I pulled out the list and started my search.

I had to check every bookstore in the area but I finally found all of them. When I got back to the dorm Naruto was still asleep. He looked so peaceful. I put the books down and sat at my bed. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of last night. Naruto saw every bit of me but I felt every part of him. I could feel my tighten. Why was I getting hard? What's wrong with me? Wasn't yesterday enough to calm me down?

"What's up?" Naruto asked. Wait. Wasn't he suppose to be asleep? I quickly grabbed a pillow and sat it on my lap. Come on! Go down!

"N-nothing," I replied, hoping he hadn't seen my erection.

"Looks like you've been out."

"Yeah I got my books for class." It was awkward for me to talk to him but I had to endure it.

"This early?" Naruto asked, "How long have you been awake?"

"I've been up for awhile now."

"Wish I was an early bird like you," Naruto said chuckling.

"Y-yeah." I went to my laptop and opened it up. I was planning on scrolling through social media but was met with porn. I quickly shut it back and turned around to Naruto. Did he see?

"Pretty kinky stuff," Naruto said, smiling. Fuck! Why do these things always happen to me?

"I always forget to close my tabs too," Naruto said, "Don't sweat it." He made me feel a little relieved but it was still embarrassing. I opened it back up and closed out of everything. It was unending with me and these situations. Could I get a break? As asked myself that there was a knock at the door. Naruto opened it and Kiba ran in.

"Guys! There's a huge party this weekend! We gotta go!" he explained excitedly. Naruto instantly lit up. I shook my head.

"Of course we're going, right Sasuke?" Naruto said. The thought of loud college students drinking and yelling gave me a headache.

"I don't think I'm gonna be going."

"Oh come on! It's gonna be a blast!" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah it'll be fun Sasuke," Naruto said. They'll never let up will they?

With a huge sigh I gave them a, "Sure."

"Sweet! Well since that's settled, you guys wanna go hangout?" Naruto got ready and we met with the guys outside.

I was up early the next morning. I had a class at 8am and I wanted to be early. Well that was a mistake. I waited and waited until every other student had arrived and even after that he hadn't showed up. Where the hell was the professor? It was at least 30 minutes before he showed up and when he did I was surprised with a familiar face. Kakashi.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost in the path of life," Kakashi said. Sure "the path of life". What a pitiful excuse. The whole class seemed to be thinking the same as me.

"Alright class, I'm Kakashi Hatake and I'm your professor. Since this is pretty small class and you'll be working together, we'll take this first day to get to know each other. If you have any questions I'll be over here reading." Are we in middle school? We're really going to take the day off and get to know each other? This is bullshit.

"Hello," I heard a woman's voice say behind me. I turned to see a beautiful pink haired girl. Why was she talking to me? It made me a bit nervous. A girl had never started a conversation with me before.

"H-hello," I replied.

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"I-I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke."

"You too." I honestly just wanted to leave at this point. It was nice talking to a sweet girl like her but I was just wanted to start class. I'm here to learn not chat with girls.

"So are you excited for this class?" Sakura asked as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah I was hoping to get started today but..." my voice trailed off.

"Yeah? I don't think it's such a bad idea to know each other a little more," she said while winking with rosy cheeks. Was she coming on to me? No way.

"Y-yeah," I said giving a nervous chuckle. She seemed to notice my nervousness.

"What other classes do you have?"

"Um… Business Communications right after this." Sakura seemed to light up.

"Me too! We could totally walk there together!" I needed a way out of this situation. She was nice and all but I wanted to focus on studies. A girl was the last thing I wanted to deal with. Naruto was enough.

"Hi." I turned to see who had saved me and it was a man with red hair and no eyebrows.

"Hello."

"Mind if I sit here next to you?"

"No, not at all." I wonder what he wanted?

He leaned in and whispered, "I saw you were in trouble."

"Well see you later Sasuke!" Sakura interrupted. Thank goodness she's leaving.

"Thanks," I told this stranger.

"No problem. I've went to school with her for most of my life and she always finds a guy to flirt with. I'm Gaara by the way."

"I'm Sasuke."

"Yeah I heard," he said with a chuckle, "I overheard some the conversation and if you want I can walk with you to your class. I have it too."

"Yeah that would be helpful." We continued with small talk and then went to our next class. Sakura seemed to back off when he was around. Guess she really wanted to be alone with me. When we walked in, another surprise was in front of me. The professor for this class was Asuma. No wonder they seemed like buddies at the coffee shop. They both worked in the same department.

"Alright guys. Since it's the first day I'll just lecture about the basics. We won't go into anything crazy yet." Finally a professor that gets down to business and after this I was done with classes for the day.

The week flew by and I quickly got used to my classes. Sakura continued her flirting attacks and almost every time Gaara would step in. It was finally Friday and I didn't have any more classes until Monday. I would be excited but tonight was a certain event I wasn't looking forward to. The party started in only an hour and I was dreading it.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that these chapters take so much time. I'm just a lazy fuck and always put everything off. Thanks for reading this far! I really appreciate it!

Naruto had already left with Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru. Shino was going to give me a ride. I showered, found some nice clothes and went to meet Shino. The party was being held by a popular student named Suigetsu Hōzuki. He was famous for his parties and I could only imagine how much alcohol would be there.

When we arrived I was shocked at the size of the house. It even rivaled Kiba's. You could already hear the music blasting and students yelling and having a good time.

"It seems to have started early," Shino said.

"Yeah." We walked in and everyone was dancing and drinking. All around having a good time. It was like a movie. Kiba and the rest came over to us.

"You made it!" Kiba said.

"This is pretty awesome," Shino replied.

"Yeah tonight is going to be a crazy one," Shikamaru said. I honestly thought he would have the same mindset as me about the party but it seemed he was excited.

"Why don't you guys grab a drink? The bar's this way," Naruto said. I noticed he already had a drink in his hand. Didn't think he would drink but wait. A bar? I was confused as Hell but nevertheless we all followed and I was amazed. There was large room that looked exactly like a bar. This guy was so rich he could afford his own bar? It was stocked to the max with booze and people were already taking shots and chanting each other on.

"How about we join them?" Kiba asked. Everyone agreed but I wasn't planning on drinking.

"I-I have to use the bathroom." I quickly left and searched the first floor of the house. Passing couples making out, people drinking and talking and even a few groups smoking weed. I found a nice corner and stood there while watching everyone have a good time. Maybe I could sneak out after the guys have a few drinks and forget I'm here. As I thought up my plan, a man walked up to me.

"Hey," the man with long brown hair said.

"H-hello."

"Sorry to bother you but I saw that you weren't really having a good time. I don't really like this kinda scene either." To think there would be someone here like me.

"Yeah I was dragged here by friends," I replied smiling.

"Same with me. My name's Neji by the way."

"I'm Sasuke. Nice to meet you."

"So do you drink?" Neji asked.

"No. Never," I said.

"I tried it once and it turns out I'm a real light weight," He said chuckling. We continued the small chit chat for a little while until we were interrupted by a certain someone.

"Sasuke! You're here!" a familiar voice called to me. Damnit! Sakura was here and it looks like she's a bit tipsy.

"Oh boy."

"Neji I didn't know you knew Sasuke," Sakura said.

"I don't. We actually just met tonight," he seemed very familiar with each other. Guess she was the one that dragged him out here. Poor guy.

"How about we hang out a little Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I would ra-" she grabbed my wrist before I could finish my sentence and pulled me along with her. I looked back at Neji and he gave me a thumbs up. I really didn't want to leave him alone like that but it looked like I had no choice. Sakura dragged me back to the bar. The guys were gone. Wonder where they went? She walked around the counter and grabbed a bottle and two glasses.

"H-hey, I don't drink," I told her.

"Oh come on. Just a little bit won't hurt." She filled the glasses and shoved one into my face. I protested and struggled but she won. Somehow she got the drink into my mouth and I felt my throat burn. I coughed and choked furiously.

"I-I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Sakura asked. I slowly recovered enough to speak.

"Jeez. Are you trying to kill me?"

"I thought you could handle it…" her voice trailed off. I could barely even be mad. I could only think about the burning in my throat and the terrible taste in my mouth. How could people drink this stuff? She poured another drink and handed it to me.

"Don't worry it's just soda."

"Thanks," I said while drinking it as fast as I could. The taste of alcohol still lingered but it wasn't as bad as before. Sakura now poured herself drinks and gulped them down like they were water. At this rate she would be way too drunk to handle.

"H-hey, I think that's enough."

"It's fine. I'll be fine," she said as she drank more and more. I tried to stop her but I was losing the battle. Minutes later she tried to stand up but her legs instantly gave out. I caught her just before she hit the ground and noticed she was out cold. Damnit!

"Hey wake up. Come on," I said trying desperately to wake her up. I had to think of something. Alright! I'll put her in one of the bedrooms and tell Neji so he can take her back once this is over. She was heavy but I somehow managed to carry her through the crowds and all the way up the stairs. I went into the closest room but it wasn't empty. There was a couple having sex! I immediately closed the door back. Hopefully they didn't notice me. What the hell? I made sure to put my ear to the door and listen from then on. I heard a lot weird things but finally found an empty room. I gently laid Sakura on the bed and turned to find Neji but something grabbed my hand. It was Sakura.

"Thank you... even after everything I've done to you…. you still helped me," she said through sobs.

"W-w-wait! Don't cry! Why are you crying?" I was in a panic. Was she hurt? I checked her up and down but no wounds.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"I like you a lot." Wait. Did she just confess?

"You're drunk. Y-you don't mean that." I tried to get away but her grip tightened.

"I really do! This has nothing to do with me being drunk!" Maybe she was more sober than I thought. She looked completely serious. I had to think of something.

"You're really beautiful and sweet but I can't think about relationships right now. I just want to study." She gave me a saddened look and her hand loosened around my wrist. I felt terrible but there was nothing I could do. I left the room to search for Neji but was almost knocked down.

"Sorry ma- Sasuke! Have you seen Sakura?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"We were hanging out then all of a sudden she just left without warning. I thought she was going to the bathroom but she was taking a long time so I started looking for her. Where is she?"

"She's in that room. She got a little drunk and um…" I trailed off.

"Thank goodness! I thought something bad had happened to her." He walked towards the room and I unconsciously followed. He opened the door.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"No it's Gaara…" I peeked in and she had tears running down her face. Gaara quickly ran over to her.

"What happened?"

"Sasuke turned me down!" she cried. He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. She embraced him back.

"I hate seeing you sad… I love seeing your beautiful smile…" Sakura pulled away.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You're always getting your heart broken and it hurts me as well. You deserve so much better. You're cool, smart and kind. Everything that I'm not…"

"Don't say that! You're cool too and what are you talking about smart? You make better grades than me and you're honestly too kind." she smiled and embraced him again. Did I just see that? I quickly stepped back and walked down stairs. Guess I didn't have to worry about Sakura getting home anymore. I had only been here about an hour and I was already exhausted. Were all parties like this? I walked around and found myself in the backyard. There was a huge pool and just like the house, the backyard was filled with tons people. Among them was Naruto surrounded by a bunch of girls. My chest tightened and I felt a small pain. It must be whatever I drank earlier. I moved towards another group of people. I didn't want him to notice me. I watched as he happily talked to all of them. He was obviously drunk out of his mind but at least he was having fun.

"Where have you been man?" Kiba asked. I turned to talk to him.

"Oh…. Um...nothing much. Just checking this place out."

"This place is nice, right?"

"Yeah but a little too big for my liking." He laughed and gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Well I think there's some hot chicks over here so I'll see you later." and with that he was gone. It was nice outside but I didn't want Naruto seeing me so I made my way back inside. What should I do now? Maybe I could sneak out. I made my way outside and there were even people partying in the front yard. It was going to be a 15 minute walk but if I could go back to the room and sleep then it was worth it. I started walking and then boom. I was out.

I woke up on a bed in a room I had never seen before. My head ached.

"Ow," I let out.

"You're awake," a voice called from the other side of the room. I leaned up and saw that it was Suigetsu. What had happened to me?

"Sorry about your head. Some guys were playing football and ended up hitting you with the ball. Knocked you out cold." Really? I was knocked out!

"Where am I and how long have I been out?"

"You're in my room and you've been out for about two hours now."

"Really? Is the party still going?"

"Oh yeah. Hasn't even begun to calm down yet."

"Well thanks for looking after me but I gotta go," I said as I stood up.

"Why don't you stay and have a drink?"

"Sorry but I don't drink." I continued walking towards the door but then my phone rang. It was Shikamaru.

"Hey Sasuke."

"What's up?"

"Naruto is knocked out down here and we need someone to take him back to campus."

"So you're asking me to take him back?"

"Yeah…" Damnit. Can I get a break?

"I don-," I was interrupted by Suigetsu.

"Do you need a ride?" Wait. This was my way out of here without having to walk.

"Where are you guys at?" I asked.

"Thanks! We're down by the pool." He hung up and I turned to Suigetsu.

"Yeah I'll need a ride."

"Alright, let's go."

He dropped us off close to the dorms.

"Do you need any help getting him in there?"

"No I'm fine," I said.

"Well be safe and hopefully you'll come to my next party."

"We'll see." He drove off and I was left with a drunk Naruto. I'm never going to another party.

I carried Naruto on my back and struggled my way back to our room. Once we were there I threw him into his bed and laid down on mine. After a few moments he groaned and I quickly looked at him.

"What… the hell? Why am I in my bed?" Naruto asked.

"You got a little too drunk so I had to bring you back."

"Too drunk? I'm fine! Take me back to the party!" Shit was he seriously going to have a tantrum. He started to stand up and instantly fell forward. I quickly got up to catch him but he ended up just falling on top of me. I felt something warm and soft on my lips. I opened my eyes and saw Naruto's face. What? No way! My first kiss was with a drunk guy! He opened his eyes and saw what was happening but didn't stop. He started moving his lips more passionately. I pushed his face off of me.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I'm sorry but you're just so pretty and delicate like a girl. I couldn't help myself." Pretty? Delicate? Like a girl?

"But I'm a guy!"

"I know that but you're just so beautiful." He didn't seem drunk now as he smiled down at me and I blushed as he brought his face back to mine for another kiss. This time his tongue entered my mouth and was swirling around. His hands slowly caressed my body. He pulled my shirt up and made sure to touch every part of my torso. He pinched my nipples and I moaned in pleasure then his hands started going lower and lower until he reached my package. He raised away from face and strings of saliva still connected our mouths. He looked down and undone my pants. My body burned now and I wanted him to touch me more and more. He pulled off my pants then my underwear. It was all out in front of him. I was embarrassed but desire soon took over my body. He grabbed my erection and slowly started pumping it. It felt so good and I just couldn't hold back.

"I'm about to cum," I let out.

"Come on," he said. I moaned in pleasure as I felt it building up.

"Come on, come on, come on," it wasn't Naruto's voice anymore, "come on, come on, come on." The voice got louder and louder until I opened my eyes.

"Finally you're awake," the voice said while laughing, "you must have gotten super fucked up to fall asleep on my front lawn." My eyes slowly focused to see Suigetsu standing over me. I sat up and looked around while groaning.

"What the hell?" I asked. It was Suigetsu's front lawn. But I was… where?

"Damn looks like you slipped on this beer bottle and knocked yourself out," Suigetsu said while bursting into laughter. I was so confused. I swear I was… somewhere else. Maybe I was just dreaming? Then what was I dreaming about? Damnit! My head hurts!


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you guys enjoy and I'm sorry again. I should get these out faster.

I managed to stand up and instantly felt the soreness. Guess sleeping on ground isn't too good for you. I looked around and saw that most of the cars were still parked in the front including Shino and Kiba's. Was everyone still in the house?

"Where is everyone?" I asked Suigetsu.

"They all passed out inside. This was probably one of the craziest parties I've had yet! Can you remember when you were knocked out?"

"It was at like 11… maybe 12 I think."

"You really missed out! Shit got seriously crazy around 2. This blonde guy jumped off my roof into the pool!" he explained while laughing. I can only imagine who that "blonde" was.

"Why aren't you passed out right now?" I asked. I mean he is the "King" of partying around here.

"I'm not a huge drinker actually. I think it's fun enough being able to watch all these people get drunk." Seriously? The big party man doesn't like to drink. I would have never thought.

"Yeah I don't really drink either. My friends dragged me here and I was trying to sneak away when I guess I... slipped and… knocked myself out." It was pretty embarrassing now that said It myself.

"Were you having that bad a time?" Suigetsu asked sounding kind of saddened.

"N-no! I-I mean it was fun but... I was really tired. Yeah I was **super** tired." I didn't want to bash his party right in front of him.

"Will you be coming to the next one?" he asked. Of course not! I wouldn't come again if my life depended on it!

"I'll try and make it for sure. Wouldn't want to miss it!" I said giving him a smile. He looked relieved. That reminded me. How the hell was I going to get back? I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Suigetsu asked.

"Oh nothing. I just remembered I'm going to have to wait for my friends to wake up to get back to campus."

"I can give you a ride if you want. I don't mind," he replied. This seemed almost familiar. Whatever.

"That would be awesome. Thanks."

"Let me just go get my keys. You want some coffee before we go? I made some just a little bit ago." This guy was so nice. What the hell? Nevertheless, coffee did sound good right about now.

"Sounds good." We walked into the house and I was completely amazed at how many people were just sleeping everywhere. It was like a scene taken straight from a movie. And to my surprise, Neji was sleeping on one of the couches with a beer in his hand. He then started groaning and then opened his eyes.

"S-Sasuke," he asked from across the room still half asleep. Damn I just want to go home. Not deal with a guy with a hangover.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh um…" He stopped to look around and think, "All I remember is getting a drink or two and after that it gets a little... blurry." Poor guy. Got dragged here by a friend and then was left alone to get wasted by himself.

"Damn! I totally forgot about the test today!" he checked his watch and gave a sigh of relief, "I still a few hours." Sakura was probably still asleep around here somewhere. I guess it won't hurt, right?

"Hey, do you want a ride back? Suigetsu is going to give me one and I don't think he would mind."

"That sounds great. I'm so glad I got up." He stood up a little too fast and the hangover hit him.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah just a little dizzy." I told him about the coffee and we both grabbed a cup. He definitely needed it.

The car ride was irritating. Suigetsu blasted his music and even sung along with the songs. I just sat back and listened to the chaos as Neji was in a state of torture. The loud music wasn't helping his migraine at all. He dropped us off in the parking area closest to my dorm.

"If you ever need a ride just call me and can't wait to see you at the next party!" And with that Suigetsu drove off. How was I supposed to call him? He never gave me his number and I hope he never does.

"Well I guess I'll see you around Neji."

"Yeah see you." We said our goodbyes but continued to walk in the same direction. Why?

"I thought you were going to your dorm?" I asked.

"I thought you were going to yours?"

"I am. I stay in The Sunrise Dorms."

"I do too..." Neji trailed off. Huh? Wait, so he lived in the same building as me? How? I've never seen him.

"I've never seen you around though. What floor do you live on?" I asked

"The top floor."

"Seriously? I live on the second floor. Can't believe I haven't even saw you once." We continued to be amazed as both of us headed for the Sunrise building.

"Well I'll see you later Sasuke," Neji said as He continued up the stairs. I got to my room and was so glad to be there. I changed into something comfortable and fell back to sleep but not for long. About an hour later someone barged into the room.

"Oh sorry. Didn't mean to wake you," Naruto said. He sounded kind of nasally. I wiped my eyes and sat up.

"Did you leave the party early or something?" He asked.

"Actua- Y-yeah I was super tired. That's it. Nothing else."

"Nice. I can't remember much and I woke up beside the pool soaked. I wonder what happened?" Oh I wonder as well. Naruto quickly stripped and I couldn't stop myself from staring. His back muscles were well defined and he had a nice ass. Before I knew it my pants had gotten tight. Woah! What am I thinking? I turned away, got my phone out and stared at it. Sasuke! He's a guy and you got a boner because of him! No it has to just be the alcohol still in my system. Yeah! That's it! I accepted this and felt relieved. Naruto started sneezing out of nowhere and I turned to look at him and his face was red.

"I think I gotta cold from sleeping like that. My nose is all stuffy." Really now? I didn't want to get sick so I left and went out to town. There wasn't much to do other than eat and walk around. I soon realized how boring it was by myself. I had really gotten used to hanging out with everyone. Especially Naruto…

The next day Naruto couldn't even get out of bed. He was annoying but I couldn't just leave a sick person to themselves. The quicker he recovered, the better. I put my hand on his forehead and felt the intense heat. He was running a high fever.

"You don't need to do this Sasuke. I'm fine," Naruto said.

"Just lay back and sleep. I… want you to get better..." I pushed his head back onto the pillow and turned away. Why was it so embarrassing to say that?

"Sasuke! You're face is red! Did you get sick because of me?" Naruto started spouting all of a sudden.

"N-no! I'm fine!" I said as I got up and grabbed my jacket and key, "I'm going to get medicine!" I quickly ran out. Why do I get so flustered around him? I can't handle this. As I walked to the pharmacy, I couldn't get Naruto out of my head. I was confused and flustered at the same time. It all just made my head hurt.

I took my time getting back. I tried to think but it only made things worse. I opened the door and Naruto was asleep. I put everything down and quietly checked his fever. It hadn't went down at all.

I gently called his name, " _naruto."_ He slowly opened his eyes and stared at me for a minute and I stared back not sure what to do. He had beautiful blue eyes. I could stare all day. Then I guess he remembered.

"S-Sorry. You reminded me of someone just now." He was blushing.

"Who did I remind you of?"

"T-The look in your eyes reminded me of my...old girlfriend. Pretty dumb, right?" he said giving a fake chuckle. I chest tightened just like last night. The mention of his old girlfriend annoyed me. Why? I had to know more about this girl.

"What was she like?" I asked curiously.

"She had dark blue hair and pale skin. A real beauty. She was really shy but it's what made her so cute." The way he described her made my chest hurt. I had a new feeling inside of me… I just couldn't explain it.

"Why didn't you move to her after you graduated?"

"I was too scared. I didn't want to show up and find out she had moved on… there's no way I could have handled It but I'm fine now though. I'm over her." I felt a sense of relief. What were the meaning of these mixed feelings inside me?

"Have you thought about another relationship?" I asked suddenly without even thinking.

"I don't know. There is one person but I'm not too sure about it myself." He seemed to blush a little. Who was this person? That relief from before quickly vanished. Why did I care so much? I internally sighed and came back to reality.

"Well whatever. You just need to take this cold medicine, go back to sleep and get better," I said, changing the subject. This guy is stressing me out too much...


	11. Chapter 11

I know this one is a little short but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. I'll try and make the next chapter a little longer.

Of course Naruto being sick wasn't enough. Life had to just throw me another hurdle. I woke up the next day and my body felt hot and weak. I couldn't breath out of my nose and I was coughing. Oh just great. I tried my hardest to get out of bed but to no prevail. I looked to see Naruto was already gone. Damnit and I have classes today! Why me? I should have just let Naruto get better on his own! I heard the door unlock and it opened.

"You're finally up. You were making some weird noises in your sleep so checked on you and I think you caught my cold," Naruto said.

"Yeah I think I did too," I replied angrily. I now noticed the bags in his hands

"Oh yeah, I got ya some things," Naruto said. What things?

"You didn't have to get me anything," I replied. He pulled out chocolates and handed me a teddy bear.

"I thought I would get you these since I am the one that got you sick," he said as he blushed. He was being so sweet. I looked down at the teddy bear and it was cute! Way too cute! And soft! So soft! I think this cold was doing something to my brain. I had never thought anything was "cute" before and for some reason I was happy that he thought about me. As I inspected the bear it also had a button. I curiously pressed it.

"I love you," the teddy bear said. Wait! What? My face started to burn even more and my heart pounded out of my chest. Why would he get me one like this? Did it have some secret meaning? I was scared but excited at the same time. I quickly looked at Naruto as my mind was filled with mixed thoughts. He seemed to turn even more red than before.

"I-It was the last one they had…" he trailed off. I could tell he was embarrassed. I was too. Being given something like this and by a guy! It was super embarrassing. He must be dying on the inside.

"I-it's alright. I-I like it…" He quickly lit up with happiness.

"That's a relief! I thought you would think I was weird for giving you something like that," he said. Seeing him calm down helped me out a lot. My heart rate finally slowed down.

"Well since you're awake, how about you take some medicine as well. There's still plenty left from yesterday." No objections from me. I wanted to get better as soon as possible. He poured me a small cup of cold medicine. This stuff made me so drowsy and out of it but if it made me better than I was taking it.

I went to grab it but he puts my hand back down.

"Here. I'll give it to you," Naruto said. He leaned my head up and slowly poured it into my mouth. It tasted terrible and bitter but I swallowed every bit.

The medicine didn't take long to take effect. I was completely out of control with my thoughts.

I turned to Naruto and he was on his laptop.

"Hey…" I let out, trying to get his attention.

"What?" He asked.

"Come 'ere I want to tell ya a secret." What was I saying? I didn't even know what my drowsy self was planning. He got up and walked over to me. He was clearly still really confused.

"What's up?"

"Lean in a lil closer," I told him. He complied. When he was close enough I grabbed him and yanked him over top of me and into the bed. I embraced him tightly.

"W-what are you doing Sasuke?" Naruto asked frantically. He tried to get away but for some reason I wouldn't let go of him. After awhile he just gave up and accepted it. I buried my face into his chest and soon fell asleep to the smell of his cologne.

I woke up to my arms wrapped around a sleeping Naruto. I started remembering what I had said and done. Oh no! Why would I do those things! That medicine was nothing but trouble! I was embarrassed but I only acted like that because of the medicine. I just have to explain that to him when he gets up. I still felt terrible but Naruto was warm. I didn't really want to let go. Maybe I could act asleep a little longer.

"Sasuke… Sasuke…" I heard a voice calling my name. I slowly opened my eyes to see Naruto.

"Hey you've been asleep for a few hours now and you haven't eaten yet," he said. Wait, was all that a dream? I was almost relieved until I felt a the spot where Naruto was. It was still warm and It smelled like him. He must have somehow gotten away from me.

"H-hey sorry for what I did earlier. I was really tired an-" I was cut off.

"It's fine. I understand," Naruto said.

"Wait. Really? You do?"

"Yeah. Now how about we forget about that and eat? I'm starving too," He said while laughing. He helped me up and sat me down at the desk. It was cleared off and sitting there was soup and a cup of apple juice. Juice? Whatever.

"Where did you get soup from?"

"We have a kitchen on the first floor that no one uses so I made soup."

"I didn't know you knew how to cook Naruto." I hadn't had a homemade meal since the time Kiba's mom cooked for us.

"No I've never really cooked before. I just opened a can of Chicken Middle Soup and warmed it up," Naruto said smiling. Well it's the thought that counts. We enjoyed our meal and I felt a little better with food in my stomach and I could actually move around by myself now. Hold on. I had just realized something. Did Naruto skip classes today? Idiot!

"Did you not go to classes today?" I asked Naruto.

"Nope. I had to take care of my friend." He gave me a huge smile," that's more important." This guy was seriously a moron.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Hopefully you guys like it.

Naruto nursed me back to good health and our relationship strengthened. It was annoying to be taken care of like that but deep inside me I was happy. I could tell he really cared about me.

A few weeks pass and nothing interesting happens until one Friday morning. I woke up and Naruto was gone. I didn't think much of it at first but after a few hours I got a little curious. I went to Kiba's room and knocked.

"Hey Sasuke," He said as he opened the door.

"Hey. Have you seen Naruto today?"

"No not really. I just woke up."

"Damn," I replied. Where would he have gone? He doesn't usually leave without saying anything.

"Are you worried about your **boyfriend**?" Kiba asked in a sarcastic manner. My face lit up like a fire.

"I-I am not and h-he's not my boyfriend," I let out flustered at the remark. Why would he say such a thing? We are not lovers!

"Oh come on," he said chuckling, "I see how you're always clinging to him and the way you look at him…" I became even more embarrassed. How dare he make assumptions like that!

"I-I do not cling to him or look at him in any way! W-We're just friends!" I managed.

"I'm just kidding! Calm down. He's probably getting food or something," Kiba said now as he began to laugh. Don't go kidding around like that. This guy was as annoying as Naruto. He did have a point though. Naruto was probably just hanging out somewhere.

"Well, whatever," I said goodbye and made my way back to the room. Now I noticed something disturbing. Some of Naruto's things were gone. I quickly ran to his side of the room and looked around. His laptop was gone and even his clothes. Now I went into panic mode. Did he run off somewhere? He seemed completely normal yesterday. I was worried. Did he not want to be my roommate anymore? Did he... hate me now? As I thought that, my chest tightened and I felt like I was on the verge of tears. I didn't know why but my chest ached to even the thought of Naruto disliking me. W-what… was this feeling? It hurt… It was a terrible pain. Something I had never felt before. I must be sick again but I had to be sure.

I ran downstairs to Kabuto and tried to get some information out of him.

"Hey Kabuto."

"Yeah?"

"Naruto's things are gone and I can't seem to get a hold of him. Did He move to another dorm or something?"

"Wait. Really? If he moved I would have known about it." Even Kabuto didn't know where he was.

"I'll need to call the chairman and let her know just in case something bad happens," Kabuto said. He picked up the phone and dialed, what I assume was, the chairman's number. It rung a few times

"Hey. Sorry to wake you up but have you heard anything about Naruto Uzumaki? He apparently left this morning with all his thin-" Kabuto seemed to be cut off, "Oh… Alright. Thanks." Sounded like she knew what was going on.

"What did she say?" I asked excitedly.

"She said that we need not worry about it and that she'll handle it." What? She's just gonna leave it at that? She had to know more about what was going on. You think she'd be more worried.

"Where is the chairman's office?"

"Are you gonna talk to her?" Kabuto asked confused.

"Yeah."

"It's not too hard to miss really. Right in the middle of campus in the huge building is where she is most of the time."

"Thanks," I said and went back to the room. If I was gonna meet with the chairman, there was no way I could go looking like this. In the middle of changing clothes a knock came to the door. I opened and everyone was outside.

"Naruto isn't back yet?" Kiba asked as he looking around the room.

"No," I replied.

"Well you wanna hang out anyway?" Choji asked, "We're going out to eat breakfast." I hadn't eaten anything yet but the thought of food made me sick and I was busy at the moment anyway.

"I'll pass. I don't have much of an appetite."

"Suit yourself," Choji said. Everyone left and I finished getting dressed. As I made my way to her office I got more and more nervous. Maybe she really didn't know anything else about the situation. What if she gets mad for me assuming something like that? No. I have to find out where Naruto went. You think I would be happy that he was gone but… I just can't get that ache out of my chest. I feel like I need to do this. Before I knew it, I was already at the entrance. I slowly walked in and looked around. No one was in the lobby. I decided to go on ahead and check every floor until I found her office. I didn't find it until I made it to the top floor. I checked but most of the lights were off. I probably should have came a little later. I went to sit down but was interrupted.

"Who are you?" a woman's voice called. It honestly startled me. She had completely caught me off guard. I looked up and saw a beautiful woman. She had amazing brown eyes and pretty blonde hair. Her most prominent features though were her breasts. I had to catch myself from staring.

"S-Sorry I was looking for the chairman. I need to speak with her."

"Well you're speaking to her." Seriously? I thought she would be a scary old hag but this is the complete opposite.

"Well… um..." it was kind of hard to ask.

"Come on. Spit it out. What do you want so early in the morning?" she pressed.

"Well I'm… Naruto's roommate." She seemed surprised when I said that.

"So you're Sasuke? Naruto always talks about you when he visits," she said as she put her hand on my shoulder, "Come and have a seat in my office." Naruto talks about me? Wait, why did Naruto "visit" her? We walked in and she turned on the lights.

"H-how do you know Naruto?" I asked.

"I'm his aunt." My jaw dropped. Really? His aunt was the chairman? Why did he never say anything?

"Well sorta… me and my friend used to take care of him..." Her eyes looked saddened, "I can't believe he didn't mention me. Well whatever you wanted to know where Naruto is right?"

"Yeah…"

"It's terrible what happened to that boy. After his birth a fire broke out in the hospital. He was saved but his parents didn't make it out in time and the building ended up exploding... He then spent his childhood growing up in an orphanage until the age of 7. I found him and he was so cute I couldn't leave him in there but I was always busy with work so I asked my friend, Jiraiya, to take him in. He was hesitant at first but Naruto grows on you. We gave him everything he ever needed and loved him like nothing else… Every year he goes and stays with Jiraiya on his birthday to Mourn. He believes that his parents died because of him. He's been struggling with this for years we know it eats away at him. We've tried to convince him it wasn't but it does no good. That's probably where he's heading now." I was completely speechless. Naruto had been through so much and yet he can still put on that smile of his and cheer everyone up around him. Was he secretly hurting inside? I wanted to give him a hug and tell him it would be okay! I hated even the thought of Naruto being sad. That ache in my chest came back now but even stronger. My mind was telling me I needed to do something… but what could I do?

"I want to help but I can't really do much, "I blurted out.

"I think you're wrong. Before college Naruto wasn't very sociable. He didn't have many friends and the ones he did have left him all alone in the end… I think Naruto's been needing a friend like you for awhile now. " Tsunade gave me a smile, "I think you're more than capable of helping him."

"Do you really think so?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. It's obvious you like him a lot," she said. I blushed.

"I-I don't like him t-that way!" Why would she make an assumption like that? He's just… a really good friend that's it!

"Sure you don't. Here's the address of you want to go. Good luck either way," she said as she wrote down the address on a sheet of paper and handed it to me. I needed to help him. I wanted so badly for him to be happy.

"Thank you!" I quickly ran back to the dorms. The only thing left was to find a ride and I knew the perfect person.

It took a few hours but he finally showed up.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled when I opened the door. He pulled me into a tight hug, "I've missed you so much!" I smiled and hugged him back.

"Me too but we don't have time for all this right now. We have to get going so we can catch up to Naruto," I explained, "here's the address."

"That'll be about a 4 hour drive. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I'm positive that I have to do this."

"Then let's go!" We hopped in his car and were off. I was seriously nervous but Tsunade said I could help Naruto.

"So who's this guy that has stolen my brother's heart?" Itachi asked. I almost jumped out of my skin. What?

"W-what are you saying? H-he did not s-steal my heart!" Why did everyone assume something like that?

"Oh come on Sasuke… You're going on a 4 hour trip for a normal "friend"? No sane person does that," he said as he started laughing, "you're not fooling anyone. Especially me."

"Why does everyone assume that I'm into him? Isn't liking another guy wrong? We don't even know each other that much. How could I like him in that sense?" I finally asked the question that had been in my head for awhile now.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you are fooling somebody. That being yourself of course."

"What does that mean?" I was seriously confused.

"You'll figure out in time." Was he making fun of me? Whatever. I had more important things to worry about.

I thought about everything as we drove on this trip that felt like an eternity. The more I thought about Naruto, the more my feelings got confused. He was always annoying to me, right? Then why was I so worried about him? Why did I want to help him so much? Why did my chest hurt so much? Was I sick or something? Deep inside me I knew why. I just didn't want to accept it. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by Itachi.

"I think we're getting close," he said. I looked up out of my daze and saw that we were in a small town in the outskirts of the big city. We slowly drove through and looked for signs. At this point I was so nervous I felt like throwing up. Would Naruto be mad at me for showing up like this? Would I really be able to convince him? What was I going to say anyway? There's no way I can do thi-

"We're here… I think," Itachi said. It was at the very end of the town and was a nice cozy looking house. I was so nervous I almost forgot how to walk. Itachi walked with me for support and pushed me along.

"I don't know about this…" I said.

"Oh come on. It'll be fine," Itachi said as he knocked on the door. What was he doing? I wasn't ready yet. We waited for a good minute but nothing came. We didn't hear any noises from inside and I was almost relieved.

"Guess they aren't home," Itachi said, "how about we ask the neighbors?" He started walking without me. He seemed to be enjoying my distress. Despite my pleas, we continued walking to the next cozy home and knocked. My heart still wouldn't calm down.I felt like I was having a heart attack. This time an old man opened the door.

"Yes?" he said. Itachi nudged me.

"Um… do you know where… your neighbors might be?" it was so awkward.

"Oh that house has been abandoned for years now. Who are you looking for exactly?"

"Jiraiya," I replied.

"Well, you're speaking with him. You must be… what was it now? Sasuke! That's right," the old man said. Was this seriously Jiraiya and how did he know my name?

"How do you know who I am?"

"Tsunade called and told me you were coming." I sighed in relief. They knew I was coming. That would make it a little easier for me.

"W-where's… Naruto?" I asked hesitantly.

"He's at the cemetery right now. That's where he spends most of his time when he visits. I'm really glad Naruto finally found someone like you. A friend that really cares for him. Maybe you'll be able to talk some sense into him," Jiraiya said.

"I'm not really good at these kinds of things but I'll try my best…"

"Do you want some tea while we wait for Naruto to get back? Come in and make yourselves at home." Wait. I was hoping to do this without an audience. I would die of embarrassment if I did something like this in front of people.

"C-could I just go to him?" I asked, "Maybe it would be better if we were… alone." I saw Itachi grin.

"Yeah we should let them handle it by themselves," Itachi blurted out, "we would just be in the way." He put his arm around Jiraiya and whispered in his ear. What did he say?

"That's fine with me," Jiraiya said. He gave me the directions and right before I left, I heard Jiraiya tell Itachi something under his breath.

"I don't swing that way but I wouldn't blame Naruto if he did go with it. I mean that guy could easily pass for a cute girl. No offense."

"Right!" Itachi said. I was beyond confused and didn't even bother to ask.

I made sure to take my time getting there. The closer I got, the more I wanted to throw up and run away. Soon I had finally made it. It was a huge cemetery and I was a little worried I wouldn't find him. I spotted a tree right in the middle of it all. I didn't pay much attention to it until I saw movement. I looked a little closer now and to my surprise Naruto was sitting under it. It was time… I wanted to run away but everyone is putting their faith in me. I have to do this. I started walking. It was nerve racking. I was scared to know what his reaction would be. I was within a few feet from him when he finally noticed someone was here with him.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" He was clearly confused. Hell, I was too.

"Tsunade told me everything… after hearing your story, I wanted to help you."

"Don't pity me. I don't need help. I don't deserve it."

"I understand. Everyone goes through hard times but you need to learn to forgive yourself."

"How could you understand? You have parents! You have siblings! How could you possibly understand? Because of me, my parents died in that fire! If only they hadn't worried so much about me… if they would have just gotten out in time!" You could see the tears welling up in his eyes, "Do you know what it's like living with all that? It hurts Sasuke! It eats you alive from the inside out! Just go away. This is none of your business." I made him mad… I had never seen Naruto like this. I didn't know this side of him existed. It was a mistake to come here. Now he hates me for sure. The pain in my chest was stronger than ever. It was the worst pain I had ever felt. I couldn't endure much longer. Deep Deep down inside me, I knew what I had to do.

"Naruto…"

"Didn't I say to leave me alone?" he snapped back. I was so scared at that moment but I had to let it all out.

"I-I… I like you! I've felt this way for a long time now. It just took me awhile to realize it." Naruto's face instantly changed from furious to shocked, "You're right about me not be able to understand your situation but I know that your parents wouldn't want this. No one wants this! Everyone wants you to be happy including your parents! In that fire they decided to make **you** their first priority. They clearly loved you more than anything. Even more than themselves. Do you really think they would want you to spend your whole life beating yourself up? They would want you to be happy. Everyone does including me. Even after all the times I was mean to you, you still gave me that huge smile of yours… I want you to be happy Naruto." What did I just say? I was probably more shocked than him.

Tears were streaming down his face. Did I say something wrong? Then I realized that he looked… happy? He pulled me into a hug.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said, "I was caught up in the moment and wasn't thinking straight." Wait. Was he not mad anymore?

"Y-you're not mad?" I asked.

"Of course not! I'm such an idiot. I was too busy blaming myself all this time to realize something so simple. I'm so happy that I met you Sasuke! I hope everyone can forgive me for all the trouble I've caused over the years. Especially my parents..." Was I successful? Naruto finally let go of me and I didn't know what to think. I had actually managed to convince him.

"I think we should get going it's getting kinda late," Naruto said. Everything seemed to be back to normal. There was a mood of awkwardness for me but Naruto seemed completely fine now. There was something about him that had changed. I could tell that he was truly happy now and that made me happy. The ache in my heart was still there though. As we walked, Naruto broke the silence.

"I didn't know you swung that way Sasuke."

"What?"

"I mean you did confess to me back there, right?" Oh no! I had completely forgotten about that during the shock and confusion. My face started to burn as I thought of the embarrassing statement. Naruto seemed to see me internally struggling.

"Well, I hope it was anyway because… I like you too," he said as he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. That pain I had been feeling for so long was gone. I felt as if a thousand tons had been lifted from my chest. In that moment, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. No other moment could compare then... I was out cold.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I leaned up and looked around and noticed it was dark outside. I stood up and saw a picture on the nightstand of Naruto and Jiraiya. I started to remember the events that had taken place. I don't remember anything past the kiss. That's right! Naruto kissed me! I blushed. Damnit! I walked out into the hallway and followed the sounds of talking.

"And then I jumped off the roof into the pool!" I heard Naruto say.

"That's sounds crazy!" Itachi let out and they all laughed. A floorboard creaked under me and everyone turned to look.

"Oh you're awake," Itachi said, "we're just having dinner."

"Come have a seat. I'll warm up your plate," Jiraiya said. I felt a little awkward having to sit next to Naruto. Jiraiya handed me the plate and I chowed down. I hadn't eaten anything all day and I was starving.

"Since it's so late, we're gonna just stay here for the night. That alright with you Sasuke?" Itachi asked. I finished swallowing my food.

"Yeah," I replied.

"You and Naruto will have to share a room though," Jiraiya said. Seriously? The thought of sleeping next to the guy I just confessed to was flustering.

"It's no problem. I mean we're roommates after all," Naruto said. He really was annoying.

After dinner, Itachi went to the couch, Jiraiya to his bedroom and me and Naruto in his bedroom. We laid down and Naruto began to talk to me.

"So… what do we do now?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We both confessed... so does that mean we're dating now?" It was so embarrassing to talk about. He had a point though. This was the first time I had ever confessed. I hadn't ever really liked someone before. He was the one with experience.

"I-I guess so. I-I mean if you want to…" I trailed off.

"Of course I want to," he replied. How could he just answer without even hesitating?

"W-well I'm tired so goodnight," I quickly said trying to get away from the subject. Before long I could hear his steady breathing. After my little nap I wasn't really that tired. I laid there and thought about all the things that had happened so far. I didn't think just a few weeks in college would change me this much. I would have never guessed I would be dating someone and a guy at that! Why did I develop feelings like this? I still couldn't believe I had fallen for my Lousy Roommate.

This story will probably end in the next few chapters so just a heads up. School is making it hard for me to write consistently and I'm having to progress the story a lot because of that. Hope it doesn't seem too rushed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
